Tes yeux bleus
by Eava
Summary: Je ne résumerais pas ceci à al manière d'une Bande Annonce. Une bande annonce, ça spoil. Juste, ne vous arrêtez pas en plein milieu, car comme le dit l'adage, l'habit ne fait pas le moine et le résumé la fanfiction. Bref, Mathieu x OC, bon courage.


Petit OS écrit en quelques heures. Un simple OC x Mathieu, sans lemon. Bonne lecture !  
Aé'

Bha... Salut ? Je m'appelle Angy et j'ai 25 ans. Je suis caissière au super marché en attendant de finir mes études pour être psychiatre. J'ai un tempérament calme et suis plutôt sociable.  
Physiquement, je pense pas avoir grand chose pour plaire. Je suis petite, brune aux cheveux bouclés et courts, avec des yeux marrons très sombres rehaussé de lunettes à montures fine.  
Pourquoi s'intéresser à ma pauvre vie ? Pas grand chose. À part une rencontre. Une petite bousculade entre lui et moi qui a bousculé mon existance.

Il était tard, vers 23h et je rentrais chez moi après une soirée avec des amis. On avait étrangement peu bu, peut-être parce qu'on avait cours le lendemain avec un intervenant et qu'on évite de rater ce genre d'événement.

Bref, je marchais d'un pas décidé, ma petite robe bleu voletant doucement sur mes mollets, lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortais de la poche de mon sweat et lisais le message de Sarah, ma meilleure amie, m'annonçant son passage à Nantes dans quelques jours. C'était tout Sarah, d'envoyer des messages importants en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle n'est même pas sur que je les lises à l'instant. Je lui répondais rapidement d'un petit smiley rieur quand une tempête brune me rentra dedans et me fis lâcher mon portable. Le jeune homme qui venait de me bousculer le ramassa en s'excusant.

« - Pardon, excusez moi mademoiselle...  
\- C'est rien, je regardais pas devant moi. »

Je lui sourit d'un air compréhensif et il me sourit en retour.  
Par tous les dieux, ce sourire... Ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice se plongèrent dans les miens et il me sembla tomber dans une chute incontrôlable.  
On resta ainsi à se fixer quelques secondes avant que je ne le reconnaisse et que je réagisse, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

« Je suis Angy. Tu es Mathieu Sommet ? J'adore ce que tu fais !» lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« En effet. Et merci. » me répondit-il en souriant de nouveau et me serrant la main, m'attirant à lui pour me faire la bise.  
Une, deux, trois... Il était bien Stéphanois pour me biser autant les joues. Joues déjà carmins à ce simple contact.

« Je t'offre un verre ?»

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de ce jeune homme en acceptant.  
Il glissa sa paume dans la mienne comme si nous étions _déjà_ un couple. Son assurance me surpris agréablement et je serrais sa main de la mienne. Il entrelaça ses doigts autour des miens et me conduisit à travers les rues de Nantes.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, notre destination ne fus pas un bar mais un immeuble au abords d'une place. Il prit ses clefs et un frisson me parcouru. Je n'étais pas prude et cet homme là me plaisait bien. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ça ne me dérangeais pas.

« Ne crois pas que je te ramène chez moi dans le but de coucher avec toi. Il fais juste froid dehors et de toute façon, Alex est là.»

Je lui souris doucement, quelque peu déçue. Qu'importe, échanger avec lui me plaisais et j'attendais avec impatience d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je marchais à sa suite quand un gros chat gris se frotta à mes pieds, me faisant trébucher. Je m'accrochais à Mathieu pour ne pas tomber mais je l'emportais dans ma chute. On se retrouva collés l'un à l'autre, nos souffles se mêlants, ma bouche proche de la sienne.  
D'une main habile, il pris ma nuque et approcha encore un peu mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

Et l'on s'embrassa dans la cage d'escalier, grâce à un gros chat gris.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et un peu gercées et se mouvaient avec passion contre les miennes. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et il caressa mes hanches avant de relever ma robe et de passer une main dans mes dessous, me faisant frissonner. On du se séparer pour respirer et je me mis à rougir violemment. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, luisant d'un bleu soudain très sombre du à l'obscurité ambiante.

Il sourit, ravis de son petit effet, retira sa main, et repris le fil de la conversation précédente, me laissant dans mon désarroi. Une fois à la lumière du couloir, ses yeux avait repris leur teinte bleue azur si douce. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée me traversa qu'il ai vraiment plusieurs personnalités à son actif. Idée stupide.

« - Donc tu es caissière ? Pas terrible comme job d'étudiant... Et je sais de quoi je parle !  
\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Il réfléchis quelques secondes tout en reprenant sa route.

« - Alex se barre en voyage un mois avec sa copine... Tu veux pas le remplacer ?  
\- Pardon !?  
\- J'ai dis, Alex pars en vo...  
\- Je sais ce que tu as dis ! Tu me propose vraiment de travailler avec toi ?!  
\- Oui. »

Je lui sautais au cou et le serrait contre moi en le remerciant. Il rit légèrement avant de reprendre son ascension. Je le suivait docilement, heureuse. J'allais travailler avec Mathieu Sommet sur son émission Salut Les Geeks, c'était trop beau.

On arrivais devant la porte de son appartement et il ouvrit, me laissant entrer. Il n'y avait personne. L'appartement était bien rangé et le poster ''SLG'' trônait sur le mur du fond.

La porte se referma derrière moi dans un claquement sec et j'entendis le bruit d'un verrou que l'on ferme.

« - Café ?  
\- Avec plaisir. Alex n'est pas là ?»

Il partit vers la cuisine, me répondant de dos.

« Il doit être partis faire des courses... »

Je ne relevais pas l'étrangeté de sa réponse ni ne lui rappelais l'heure trop tardive pour faire des commissions. Je m'assis sur le canapé et écoutais la machine à café se mettre en route. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un calme paisible que j'affectionnais. Il revient avec un plateau entre les mains. Sur ce même plateau, il y avait nos deux tasses de cafés à demi pleines et un couteau.

« C'est pour quoi le couteau ? M'égorger ?» demandai-je en riant.

« Cherche pas. »

Son ton froid me fis frissonner, presque peur. Il s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi et prit tranquillement son verre qu'il sirota. La pièce l'éclairait de face, projetant son ombre sur le poster de son émission. Il se tenait droit et buvait à petites gorgées son café brûlant, remuant de temps en temps le liquide avec une petite cuillère.

« - Tu m'excuseras, j'ai plus de sucre à te proposer.  
\- Pas de problème, j'aime bien le café noir. Mais pourquoi tu mélange ton café alors ?  
\- Pour diluer le sucre. » me répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, perturbée. Je pris mon café et lâcha immédiatement après avoir touché la tasse brûlante.  
Lui, buvait tranquillement, en fermant les yeux à chaque gorgée. Chaque fois qu'il les rouvraient, ses pupilles semblaient plus sombres.  
Je commençais à prendre peur.

« Je... Je vais aller... J'ai cours demain et... »

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

« Essaye seulement. »

Je pris mon sweat et me retourna vers la porte, cette fois vraiment apeurée. Je tentais vainement de l'ouvrir mais le verrou m'en empêchais.

« - Si seulement tu avais bu ton café...  
\- Je comprend pas Mathieu... T'es pas dans ton état normal là. Laisse moi sortir. »

Des larmes de peur commençaient à rouler sur mes joues. Lui, souriait en me regardant. Puis son visage vira peu à peu à la colère à l'entente de mes quelques phrases.  
Il posa sa tasse vide, se leva, prit le couteau posé sur le plateau et vient me plaquer contre la porte, le couteau sur ma gorge.

« Alors comme ça je suis pas dans mon état normal ?» il rit.

«Alors comme ça je suis pas dans mon état normal !?» répéta-il, les yeux presque noirs de colère.

« Et tu en sait quoi de mon état normal !? Tu me connais pas _Angy._ il cracha mon nom comme du venin et approcha son visage du mien, lâchant son arme et me prenant à la gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort. Tu y a vraiment cru ? Tu t'es vraiment crue dans une fanfiction ? Bousculer _Mathieu Sommet_ et te faire baiser par lui avant de finir tes jours à ses côtés, maman de cinq gosses ? Et dans le vestibule ? Ose me dire que l'idée ne t'a pas traversée d'avoir rencontré _le Patron. »_

Des tâches noires commençaient à brouiller ma vue, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je ne savais pas où il venait en venir. Les larmes déferlaient, nombreuses, sur mes joues.

« Alors maintenant répond moi. Quand tu as accepté de boire un verre avec moi, quand tu as serré ma main et sentis mes doigts s'entrelacer au tiens, c'est qui que tu voyais te draguer ? Moi, l'humain ? Ou le présentateur, l'homme public suivit par des des milliers de fangirls ? Moi, celui que je suis ? Ou mon personnage ? Répond. »

Ses doigts déserrèrent légèrement ma gorge, me permettant de respirer, sangloter et lui répondre.

« - T-toi..  
\- Menteuse ! Ç'aurait été quelqu'un de lambda, tu l'aurais suivit chez lui ? Tu l'aurais laisser te toucher à peine rencontrés ?  
\- Non... soufflais-je. »

Il soupira en me laissant retomber au sol. « Toutes les mêmes. » Je pleurais à ses pieds, incapable de me relever, trop choqué pour esquisser un geste. Il se pencha pour se retrouver face à moi, son souffle proche du mien. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres.

« Là, tu viens de te faire embrasser par moi. Pas déçue ? »

Il sourit et caressa ma joue avant de ramasser le couteau.

« Tu veux te faire baiser par moi aussi ? Ou t'as eu ta dose ?» dit-il en caressant ma cuisse. « Non... Pitié... Arrête...»  
Il rit d'un rire sombre et posa le couteau sur ma gorge.

« Dommage. »

D'un geste vif, il appuya l'arme sur mon cou, me tranchant la gorge. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, regardant mon sang baigner le pas de la porte juste repeinte. Il prit ma tasse à demi vide et bu une gorgée. Au fond du verre teintaient les clefs de l'appartement. Il grimaça et se leva calmement, pour ranger les deux tasses.

« Je déteste le café froid. »

Alors ? J'ai tenu ma promesse de début ^^. Un simple OC x Mathieu sans lemon.

Je me suis rendu compte en écrivant que ça reprenais l'idée des Podcast de Marius, de la chaîne ET BIM. Je vais peut-être en faire un petit recueil au rythme de parution toujours aussi aléatoire.

En tout cas, tu as du courage d'avoir lu, je pense que le personnage d'Angy m'aurait vite ennuyée.

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures littéraires !  
Aé'.


End file.
